Kiss kiss, rain rain
by leulade
Summary: Ianto n'a pas du tout apprécié le comportement de Jack après le retour de ce dernier dans l'épisode 2.01 : Le retour de Jack et il est très remonté.  Slash Ianto/Jack. TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à leur créateur Russel T. Davies, je suppose._

_._

**Comme je le signale désormais dans toutes mes fics, si vous avez envie de mettre seulement ma fic en Alert Story sans prendre un instant pour laisser une review de temps en temps, je vous enjoins de lire les quelques lignes en gras sur mon profil, histoire de savoir ce que je ressens à ce sujet.**

.

_Episodes 1.13, 2.01, 2.02._

_._

_C'est l'attitude de Jack dans l'épisode 2.01, "Le retour de Jack" qui m'a inspiré pour cette fic. Je trouve qu'il se comporte dans cet épisode comme un salaud. Il joue sur plusieurs tableaux avec une désinvolture incroyable. Enfin, perso c'est comme ça que je le vois!_

_Au départ je n'avais prévu qu'un long chapitre mais je me suis emballée. Sur le coup j'ai scindé l'histoire en plusieurs parties._

_._

1-Journal de Ianto :

.

Bouche-trou, c'est le terme approprié, c'est ce que je suis pour Jack Harkness. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, merde! Je dois arrêter de rêver. Il se sert de moi, je suis un sex boy consentant et rien de plus. Je dois laisser mes illusions au placard, ce type ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Il aime me baiser, ça oui, mais ça s'arrête là.

C'est drôle parce qu'un moment j'y ai cru, quand il est ressuscité et qu'il m'a roulé une pelle devant tout le monde, j'ai pensé que c'était une façon de me revendiquer, de montrer aux autres que nous étions ensemble, d'officialiser notre relation en quelque sorte. À ce moment-là j'ai cru qu'il avait des sentiments envers moi.

Ianto Jones, le plus grand crétin de la terre.

Il m'embrasse, mon cœur s'embrase et il disparait.

Pour revenir la bouche en cœur.

Au hub, quand je l'ai questionné, le cœur battant afin de savoir s'il allait repartir avec son docteur, il m'a répondu qu'il était revenu pour moi. Mon dieu ! J'étais stupéfait, fou de bonheur. Mon cœur a fait un bond. C'était presque une déclaration, et en public encore!

Puis il a rajouté qu'il est revenu pour tous.

Ce que j'ai ressenti s'appelle une douche froide. Glacée. J'ai eu mal, très mal. Comme une averse dans mon coeur.

Bien fait pour ma gueule, je n'avais qu'à pas me faire des illusions.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas je l'ai surpris avec Gwen dans un couloir, en plein mélo.

Il me dit en premier qu'il est revenu pour moi, ensuite à tous qu'il est revenu pour nous et maintenant à Gwen qu'il est revenu pour elle.

Ce type n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination. Ou bien c'est un sacré menteur. Où bien il est complètement paumé.

Il était en train de lui caresser le bras, il arrive à sa main et...

Putain, la tête qu'il a fait quand il a vu sa bague de fiançailles!

Putain, la tête que moi je devais avoir !

Je peux encore sentir cette étreinte glaciale qui m'a tordu les intestins. Bon dieu ce que j'ai eu mal. J'étais là, comme un con, mon plateau chargé d'armes dans les mains à le regarder roucouler.

Merde! Merde! Merde!

J'ai qu'une envie, lacher ce putain de journal, sortir de ce putain de hub et aller hurler sous la pluie glacée de cette putain de journée de janvier.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, comme si je n'avais pas eu suffisamment ma part pour la journée voilà que mon capitaine ne se prive pas de me raconter ses retrouvailles avec John Hart au bar. J'ai eu droit au récit de la galoche magistrale qu'ils se roulés dans une ambiance de Far West.

Il existe des tas de mots pour définir Jack Harkness.

Goujat, butor, muffle, grossier, indélicat, rustre.

Salaud.

Oui, salaud, parce que ce type que j'aime comme un dingue, qui me fait souffrir comme un malade a le culot par dessus tout de me demander un rencart. Faut vraiment qu'il ait conscience de ce qu'il est et qu'il ne doute jamais de lui. Restau, ciné...Tiens je suis certain qu'il est capable de choisir un porno. C'est pas la délicatesse qui l'étouffe celui-là. Et pour ce qui est du resto on va se retrouver au Tesco à choisir parmi ces affreux sandwiches emballés qui me soulèvent le cœur, c'est certain. Histoire d'être rentrés plus vite pour baiser.

Et en plus je suis sûr qu'il pleuvra. Encore, encore et encore. D'ailleurs ça n'arrête pas. L'autre jour je lisais la traduction d'un poème de Paul Verlaine, un français :" _Il pleure dans mon coeur comme il pleut sur la ville...". _C'est bien ce que je ressens. Tiens, d'ailleurs lui aussi il aimait un type. J'espère que son Arthur le prenait pas pour un con, lui. Quoique j'en doute. pour écrire un truc comme ça faut pas être très heureux. Ou bien c'était une autre période de sa vie, je sais pas. De toute façon il n'y a pas de raison de penser que les couples gays soient plus heureux que les autres. C'est pareil.

Bon, je digresse. Et si j'en revenais à mes moutons, enfin, à_ mon_ mouton et son rencart ?

Enfin, s'il y a rencart. Il est bien capable d'avoir balancé ça en l'air.

Et comme il est persuadé que sa vie sexuelle est absolument passionnante il me fait part de ses fantasmes relatifs aux bureaux. Un moment j'ai pensé qu'il allait me proposer de poser le cul sur une photocopieuse. Il n'est pas allé jusque là mais ce n'était pas loin.

Il est gonflé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Je suis quelqu'un d'ordonné, j'ai la manie de faire des listes alors si je récapitule :

1) Il se roule une méga pelle avec John Hart

2) Il me laisse croire qu'il est revenu pour moi juste le temps de se raviser.

3) Il dit la même chose à Gwen

4) Finalement il se rabat sur moi, faute de mieux et me propose un rencart.

5) Et surtout on oublie pas le baiser de départ de John Hart. On ne peut pas dire que Jack s'est beaucoup débattu. Pas du tout même.

Autant dire que je n'étais pas chaud pour accepter sa proposition. J'ai bien vu à sa tête qu'il n'en revenait pas. Bon, il a insisté et j'ai capitulé. j'ai lâché un "oui, oui" sans enthousiasme et il a eu l'air surpris. Franchement j'ai manqué de courage. J'aurai dû l'envoyer balader.

Je suis faible. J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur. Aucune volonté. Des pauvres types comme moi il doit s'en taper treize à la douzaine. Des points dans sa vie. Est-ce que je suis un point dans la sienne ? Même pas, je vais disparaitre de sa mémoire à peine j'aurai disparu de sa vue.

De toute façon pour ce qui est du rencart il a dû dire ça en passant. Il aura oublié, c'est certain.

.

À suivre


	2. POV de Jack

2 ) POV de Jack

.

Enfin! Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise avec un gros soupir. Enfin John Hart est parti! Je suis débarrassé de lui et ce n'est pas trop tôt. Merde, il a failli massacrer toute mon équipe! Pas plus tôt revenu à Cardiff que ce crétin m'est tombé dessus. Bon, maintenant c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Je farfouille dans mon bureau et je mets la main sur ma bouteille personnelle de Glenfiddich. Je m'en verse une copieuse rasade dans un verre. Puis je déniche une tablette de chocolat, j'ouvre l'emballage et je mords dedans à pleines dents. Tous ces mois passés loin des plaisirs de la Terre... Il va me falloir du temps pour me rattraper. Tiens, en parlant de plaisir...J'allume l'écran de contrôle pour chercher Ianto dans le hub. Ha, le voilà! Il est de dos, astiquant minutieusement sa précieuse machine à café. Il a laissé tombé sa veste et retroussé ses manches. Je me rassasie un moment de la vue du fantastique postérieur mis en valeur par le gilet. Putain, ça y est, je bande! Tout ce temps passé au loin je n'ai pas été privé que de plaisirs matériels, j'ai dû également mettre une croix sur les plaisirs charnels et justement le jeune gallois en est un de premier choix.

L'abstinence n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je laisse ça aux autres.

N'empêche que l'objet de ma convoitise n'a pas mis beaucoup d'empressement à répondre par l'affirmative à ma proposition de rencart quand on cherchait la bombe dans les bureaux. Je ne peux pas dire que Ianto a fait montre d'enthousiasme, me rappelant même à ses devoirs d'un ton acerbe et en m'expédiant sur le toit. Sur le coup j'ai été surpris quand il a lâché un "oui, oui" sans chaleur en réponse à ma demande. J'étais persuadé qu'il tomberait en quelque sorte en pamoison et serait éperdu de reconnaissance mais en fait c'est plutôt moi qui suis tombé des nues.

Ianto boude-il ?

Je ne comprends pas. Des amants comme moi ça ne court pas les rues. Personne ne peut présenter un CV sur ses compétences sexuelles avec des siècles d'expériences. Un temps très bien utilisé en la matière d'ailleurs. Et d'ailleurs comment fait-il pour résister à mes fameux phéromones du 51ème siècle ?

Tout ça sans me vanter bien sûr, c'est pas mon genre. Je sais rester modeste, même si je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Bon, c'est vrai, si on regarde les choses avec du recul : Je suis venu à bout de cet alien gigantesque, Abbadon mais j'ai été tué en même temps. J'ai mis plusieurs jours pour revenir à la vie, laissant un Ianto dévasté et, à peine ressuscité, le temps de l'embrasser avec fougue sur la bouche je disparais de nouveau pour revenir comme une fleur. Et puis voilà que John Hart débarque. Evidemment il ne s'est pas privé de parler de nos relations passées et toute la satisfaction que nous en avons retiré. Entre nous au passage j'ai pas fait la femme; C'était lui, pas moi. Ou alors un petit peu. Parfois. De temps en temps...Bon, là n'est pas le sujet.

Je reprends une gorgée de ce délicieux liquide ambré tout en continuant d'observer mon gallois favori. C''est absolument délicieux. Sur l'écran Ianto recule de deux ou trois pas pour admirer son ouvrage, laisse tomber son éponge et se baisse pour la ramasser, m'offrant la vue de son postérieur tendu. Je manque de m' étouffer avec mon breuvage. Merde, je viens de supporter des mois d'abstinence et ça, si ce n'est pas de la pure torture je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Des trucs comme cela ne devraient pas être permis. Je frotte le renflement au niveau de ma braguette. Mauvais plan. Je retiens un gémissement. Justement Ianto vient de repérer une petite tache en bas du meuble sur lequel trône sa machine à café et la frotte vigoureusement, son postérieur ondulant au rythme de ses mouvements. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir sur le mur. Je suis littéralement cramoisi. Je défais ma braguette rapidement, sort mon membre dur comme le roc, m'agrippe à mon bureau d'une main et de l'autre j'entreprends de me branler avec vigueur, le regard posé sur le fessier rebondi de mon amant. Quand j'ai terminé je nettoie mon désordre et m'avachit encore plus profondément sur ma chaise, à moitié assouvi. C'était pratique, expéditif mais frustrant. Ce que je veux c'est reprendre nos relations là où nous les avons laissées.

Il me manque mon Ianto.

Je ne comprends pas son attitude. Merde, j'ai pourtant fait des efforts, j'ai été sincère avec lui quand je lui ai affirmé que j'ai pensé à lui pendant mon absence et que j'avais songé que nous pourrions sortir ensemble tous les deux. Un film, un restaurant, un vrai rendez-vous. C'est un pas considérable dans notre relation. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avons fait que baiser comme des lapins dans tous les endroits possibles du hub et de l'appartement de Ianto.

Je me gratte la tête, essayant de me remémorer les derniers événements. Tout d'abord John Hart. En allant fouiller les bureaux j'ai raconté nos retrouvailles au bar à Ianto. Rétrospectivement je me demande si j'ai bien fait. Oui, maintenant en y repensant il me semble bien qu'il faisait une drôle de tête.

-Tu vois, comme les duels dans les Westerns, on s'est avancé l'un vers l'autre, prêts à dégainer ou à se mettre sur la gueule et là...on s'est roulé une pelle magistrale, je te dis pas ! Putain, j'ai dû lui manquer à John! Et c'est là qu'il m'a mis son poing dans la figure et qu'on a commencé à se battre.

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas bien finaud d'avoir parlé de ce baiser à Ianto mais je fais partie de ces gens qui adorent faire partager leurs exploits, je l'avoue. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très subtil, je suis le premier à l'admettre. Est-ce que Ianto me tient rigueur de ce baiser ? Hum...faut voir.

Puis il y a eu ce coup, au hub quand Ianto m'a demandé si je comptais repartir avec mon docteur. Je lui ai assuré que j'étais revenu pour lui et j'ai vu une lueur d'espoir éclairer son regard et puis... Hyper gaffe, méga gaffe, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai ajouté que j'étais revenu pour eux tous.

L'expression d'étonnement heureux sur le visage de Ianto a vite été remplacé par un clignotement de déception. Je me suis sentit petit à ce moment là.

Cerise sur le gâteau : Apres que John Hart m'ait remis ses armes que j'ai déposé sur un plateau tenu par Ianto j'ai été entrainé dans un couloir par Gwen et devant l'insistance de la jeune femme je lui ai dit que j'étais rentré pour elle. Tout était un peu confus dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Elle me harcelait de questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre et puis j'ai découvert la bague de fiançailles au doigt de Gwen et cela m'a remis les idées en place...jusqu'à ce que je découvre mon gallois, le plateau à la main, impassible, posté au bout du corridor. Ianto nous avait suivi pour déposer les armes de Hart en lieu sûr et n'avait rien perdu de notre échange.

Et par-dessus ça je lui pose un rencart. Je comprends quand même pourquoi il n'a pas sauté en l'air. Il a pensé qu'il n'était rien de moins qu'un plan de rechange pour son capitaine, que, découvrant que Gwen était fiancée je rabattais sur lui, faute de mieux.

Oui, ça fait beaucoup de raisons à Ianto de m'en vouloir ou en tout cas de douter de moi.

Je me rends compte que j'ai franchement déconné. Comment me rattraper ? Sur l'écran de contrôle je vois mon gallois préféré poser son éponge, se laver soigneusement les mains et s'installer à la table de l'office avec son journal. Il regarde un instant dans le vide en grimaçant, peut-être cherchant l'inspiration puis il commence à écrire. Je ne sais pas à quoi ou à qui il pense en écrivant mais il a l'air plutôt remonté. Il a les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Y'en a un dans son journal qui doit en prendre pour son grade.

Je suis sûr que c'est moi.

.

À suivre


	3. Rendezvous

3-rendez-vous

.

-Alors Ianto, ça t'a plu ? Trépigna Jack Harkness en attirant le jeune gallois sous un porche face au cinéma afin de les abriter de la pluie battante.

-Ouais, mais il ne faut pas avoir lu le livre, lâcha Ianto en grimaçant. C'est lourdingue. Rien à voir avec le bouquin de Matheson. Le pauvre, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

-N'empêche il est bien foutu Will Smith, tu trouves pas ?

Ianto détailla l'affiche géante qui leur faisait face. En fond Will Smith dans un New York dévasté avec une énorme inscription qui couvrait la photo de haut en bas : "_The last man on Earth is not alone"_.

-Mmouais...

-Mais pas si bien que toi, déclara Jack en l'attirant plus loin dans le renfoncement.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux mouillés de son amant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Jack, t'es dingue...

De cela le capitaine n'avait cure. Il profita des lèvres entrouvertes pour engouffrer sa langue dans la bouche de Ianto et l'embrassa avec force. Quand il le libéra le jeune homme avait les lèvres gonflées et le regard trouble.

-Oui, je suis dingue de toi, souffla t-il en le libérant. Alors le film ne t'a pas plu ?

-Si, si, il était divertissant au moins, le rassura Ianto. Tu as pas trop mal choisi.

-Tu as l'air étonné, sourit Jack. tu croyais que j'allais choisir un porno ou quoi?

Ianto déglutit.

-Bien sûr que non, voyons, se défendit-il.

Ianto essuya du bout des doigts les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur le coté du visage du capitaine. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Les jours avaient passé. Il avait évité Jack autant qu'il le pouvait. Son ressentiment était toujours là. L'autre homme avait tenté de l'approcher à de nombreuses reprises mais Ianto était resté de marbre. Froid, distant. Si parfois il était tenté de céder aux avances pressantes de l'autre homme il n'avait qu'à relire le passage de son journal où étaient mentionnés les griefs qu'il entretenait envers Jack.

Ianto avait pris une décision. Tant que Jack ne l'inviterait pas à ce rencart dont il avait parlé il n'y aurait rien d'autre entre eux que des relations professionnelles. Et il en avait rien à cirer des yeux de chien battu du capitaine ou de ses sous entendus lubriques. Ianto allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un coup si facile, à la disposition de Monsieur.

Puis jeudi, après l'affaire avec cette pauvre Beth, Jack l'avait surpris en faisant irruption dans les archives où le gallois travaillait depuis plusieurs heures.

-Dis, Ianto, ce rencart que je t'ai proposé, tu es toujours d'accord ?

Le jeune homme avait failli en lâcher la pile des vieux documents qu'il venait de classer.

-Euh, oui...bien...bien sûr, bafouilla t-il en rougissant.

-T'es certain ? parce que tu m'as pas l'air très enthousiaste là ?

-Si! Si!

Jack le dévisagea un moment. puis il s'approcha et profita du fait que Ianto avait les mains prises et ne pouvait pas le repousser pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Alors samedi à 19 heures, souffla t-il, je passe te prendre chez toi. Tu veux choisir le film ?

-Non, je te fais confiance, répondit le gallois en regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

La dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés au ciné toute l'équipe Jack avait choisi le film. Il avait promis à une Toshiko et une Gwen dubitatives un péplum romantique dans un ciné qui passait des films qu'on ne voyait plus dans les salles.

-Je me suis donné un mal de chien pour trouver le film idéal. De beaux gladiateurs, des baisers passionnés, des sentiments, de l'amour, vous allez adorer les filles !

Quand l'empereur sur l'écran eut violé la jeune mariée et défloré le mari de cette dernière avec le poing, Gwen avait commencé à tiquer et quand les lames de la machine à couper les têtes des pauvres gars enfouis jusqu'au cou dans le sable de l'arène étaient devenues rouges de sang, Tosh était sortie vomir son pop-corn aux toilettes. En fait de romantisme et de beaux gladiateurs ils avaient eu droit à 2 heures quinze de sexe et de violence. Jack avait le regard fixé sur Malcolm McDowell dans sa jupette de romain, sa langue pendait tellement que Ianto s'était dit qu'il allait finir par laver le sol.

Gwen et Tosh lui avaient fait la gueule pendant trois jours après ça. Owen lui, avait adoré et quand Jack s'était plaint de l'attitude des filles auprès de Ianto ce dernier avait estimé que le capitaine avait eu de la chance que Tosh ne lui ait pas vomi dessus. Jack avait été vexé et avait déclaré qu'elles n'avaient aucune culture cinématographique. Ianto avait failli s'étouffer. Le capitaine ne manquait pas de culot.

Jack poussa Ianto contre le mur et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-La soirée commence bien, chuchota t-il dans son oreille. Tu m'as manqué Ianto. Tous ces jours où tu ne m'as même pas laissé t'approcher. Tu as été cruel, ajouta t-il d'un ton taquin.

Le gallois haussa les sourcils.

-Jack, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ?

L'autre homme le prit dans ses bras et déposa cette fois un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ianto l'embrassa en retour.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé et...

-Y'a des hôtels pour ça! Brailla un homme sur le trottoir. Dégueulasse !

Le visage de Jack se figea. Il pinça les lèvres et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ianto les poings serrés.

-Jack, laisse tomber, il est avec un gosse, le retint le gallois. Tu ne vas pas lui démolir le portrait devant son môme.

Les deux hommes sortirent du porche. La pluie était glacée. Le capitaine se planta devant le type et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-T'es encore vivant connard parce que tu as ton gosse avec toi et parce que mon ami me l'a demandé. Je n'oublierai pas. Si un jour je te rencontre de nouveau je te casse la gueule.

L'homme blêmit devant l'intensité du regard du capitaine.

-Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé, demanda le garçon à Ianto.

le gallois s'accroupit rapidement devant lui.

-Parce que je l'aime, chuchota t-il. Il n'y a aucun mal à s'aimer, et quand on aime quelqu'un on peut lui montrer en l'embrassant.

Il se releva en entrainant Jack avec lui. En s'éloignant il se retourna. Le père tirait sur la main de l'enfant qui lui sourit.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Au moins de ce coté là il y avait de l'espoir.

-Il va falloir du temps à cette pauvre Terre pour y arriver, soupira Jack. Tous ces préjugés stupides, ces carcans, ces...

-Hé Jack, laisse tomber, on ne va pas lui laisser gâcher notre soirée quand même ? Allégua Ianto.

Le capitaine acquiesça et lui prit la main.

-Merde, tu es gelé ! Il lui prit les deux mains et les serra dans les sienne pour les réchauffer. Allez, ne trainons pas, on y va.

-Où ça ?

-Ben, au restaurant. tu croyais quoi, qu'on allait bouffer des sandwiches au Tesco?

.

À suivre


	4. Sous la pluie

**_"La pluie tombe comme nous tombons amoureux: en déjouant les prévisions"_**

**_Martin page_**

.

4-Sous la pluie

.

Ianto fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta net. La pluie lui dégoulinait sur le front.

-Jack...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Râla le capitaine en essayant de l'entrainer. Tu vas prendre mal à rester là immobile.

-Jack...Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Quoi ? demanda innocemment le capitaine. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage. Même ainsi il était magnifique.

-Jack, tu as lu mon journal.

-Qui ça ? Moi?

-Non, la reine.

-C'est pas vrai.

la voix de Ianto se fit menaçante.

-Jack...

Le capitaine fit la moue. Ianto croisa les bras. Il commençait à geler sérieusement mais il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

-T'es vraiment têtu Ianto Jones! S'écria l'autre homme. Tu vas prendre la mort.

Ianto ricana.

-Ouais, c'est pas à toi que ça va arriver!

La voix de jack se fit suppliante.

-Ianto...

-Avoue! Tu as lu mon journal! Cette histoire de sandwich au Tesco, tu ne l'as pas sorti de ton chapeau!

Jack, ennuyé, fit des ronds avec son pied dans une petite flaque.

-Bon...mais juste un peu, reconnut-il.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit !

-Mais il trainait dans les archives et...

-Il était dans ma mallette. Je ne le laisse jamais trainer, rétorqua Ianto intraitable.

-Ben, c'était ta mallette qui trainait et...dis, tu dois crever de froid non?

-Change pas de conversation Harkness!

-Ianto, bordel, t'es trempé!

-M'en fout! Voilà pourquoi tu m'as proposé ce rendez-vous. Un film, un restau et après tu peux me baiser de nouveau! Tu me prends pour un con?

-Non, pas du tout. Ecoute...

-Va te faire foutre Jack Harkness ! Cria le gallois. Sale manipulateur !

-Ianto...

-Et arrête de me harceler, va te taper Gwen puisque tu l'aimes tellement.

Ianto donna un coup de pied dans une flaque, arrosant le pantalon de jack.

-Je ne veux pas de Gwen, merde! Cria le capitaine à son tour.

-Ouais, tu ne sais pas qui tu veux. Puisque tu as lu mon journal tu sais ce que je pense de toi!

-"Goujat, butor, rustre"...Au fait, mufle ça ne prend qu'un F. Ah oui, j'allais oublier "salaud".

-C'est ce que tu es, l'accusa le jeune homme. Tu te conduis comme un salaud.

Ianto se mit à trembler et s'appuya contre un mur. Il sentit des larmes brulantes couler sur ses joues, contrastant avec l'averse glacée.

-Je me suis conduis comme un salaud quand John Hart est venu, c'est vrai, avoua Jack. Quand je m'y revois je ne suis pas fier de moi. Un vrai chien, je le reconnais.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, murmura Ianto.

-Non. Putain, je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aurai droit à une scène de ménage sous la pluie!

-On n'est pas un ménage, répondit le gallois avec lassitude, on est rien.

-C'est pas vrai. Et tu te trompes, tu ne seras jamais un point dans ma mémoire, comme tu l'as écrit.

Jack repoussa Ianto sous le porche. Il ôta son manteau et en couvrit son amant. Puis il le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai, j'ai lu ton journal parce je voulais savoir ce que tu ressentais et pourquoi tu me battais froid. J'avoue que je m'en doutais mais je voulais m'en assurer. OK, ce n'était pas très malin de ma part de me vanter auprès de toi de mes exploits avec John. Je vais mettre les choses au point: je suis revenu pour vous tous mais surtout pour toi. Je...je me suis dégonflé quand je t'ai fait cet aveu devant les autres. Je me suis senti gêné par rapport à eux. Et puis j'ai eu peur de ce que tu attendais de moi.

-Et Gwen ?

-J'aime beaucoup Gwen, je l'adore. Elle est géniale, tendre, courageuse, humaine et mignonne et rassure-toi, je connais également ses défauts, ajouta Jack avec ironie. C'est vrai que ses fiançailles m'ont fait un choc mais cela a été salutaire. Ça a remis mes sentiments à leur place en quelque sorte. Je n'ai pas été anéanti, je n'ai pas eu aussi mal que quand tu m'as délaissé. Je suis désolé que tu ais souffert comme ça. Putain quand même, tu as la dent dure, ce que tu m'as mis dans ton journal!

-Tu l'as mérité.

-Ouais.

-En plus c'était vraiment de mauvais gout de te vanter de tes exploits avec John Hart.

-Oui, bon, on ne fait pas que des trucs de très bon gout. Tiens, toi, quand tu as fait comme si tu te trouvais sur une chaise électrique avant qu'on sonde Beth, c'était douteux quand même.

-Mouais, n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, Jack Harkness.

-Moi faire ça ? Jamais de la vie!

Ianto esquissa un petit sourire.

-Tu es amoureux de Gwen?

-Non.

-De John Hart?

-Non.

-De ton docteur?

-Non, répondit Jack avec patience.

-Tu m'as proposé un rencart faute de mieux?

-Non, je t'interdis de dire ça.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Non.

Ianto fronça les sourcils.

-Si tu réponds non à cette question c'est que c'est le contraire.

-Yep.

-Tu peux pas le dire nom de dieu?

-Je l'ai pas dit depuis tellement longtemps!

-Et alors ? Tu es rouillé ?

-Un peu, avoua Jack. Et puis un jour, tu ne seras plus là et...

-Ça c'est un foutu prétexte! Explosa Ianto. Bien sûr qu'un jour je ne serai plus là, ça arrive à tous les couples!

-Je déteste ce mot.

-Alors à tous ceux qui s'aiment. Il y en toujours un qui part avant l'autre.

-Sauf que moi je resterai...sans toi.

-C'est une réalité. Alors où tu fais avec où je ne continue pas ma route près de toi. Ça fait trop mal.

-Je ne te quitte pas.

Ianto sourit et laissa l'abri du porche.

-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit je ne suis pas un rencart bon marché. Et puis tu as pas mal à te faire pardonner. Un film c'est pas mal mais je veux la suite. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer avec une séance de ciné et en plus j'ai faim.

-On est trempés! Protesta Jack.

-Et alors ?

Jack dévisagea son amant. L'eau ruisselait sur son large front. Les gouttes perlaient à ses cils. Et ces yeux superbes, ce sourire lumineux... Il passa un bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre lui. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, indifférents aux passants et à la foule qui commençait à s'agglutiner sur le trottoir d'en face pour la deuxième séance.

-J'aime le gout des baisers sous la pluie, murmura Jack. J'aime le gout de tes baisers.

.

À suivre


	5. Fraises et Champagne

5-Fraises et Champagne

.

Ils rejoignirent le parking où ils avaient laissé la voiture de Ianto. Jack ouvrit la portière du passager pour permettre à son compagnon de monter.

-Dis, n'en fait pas trop, grimaça le gallois trempé en s'installant sur le siège du passager. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse quand même.

-Et voilà, dès que je suis prévenant je me fait rembarrer, grogna Jack feignant d'être vexé. Il sourit. Une goutte traversa le front de Ianto et descendit le long de l'arête de son nez. Jack se pencha et la fit disparaitre d'un petit coup de langue. Puis il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres humides de son compagnon.

-Tu vas être trempé ! Protesta Ianto, allez, monte en voiture.

Le capitaine claqua la porte du passager et prit place au volant. Le gallois tendit le bras à l'arrière et en ramena un tee-shirt. Il s'essuya la tête puis se tourna vers Jack et entreprit d'essuyer le visage de l'autre homme, son cou et ses cheveux. Jack laissa faire, goutant l'instant, savourant la douceur et la chaleur de la caresse.

-C'est bon, soupira t-il avec plaisir. Il attira l'autre homme à lui pour un baiser. Ianto gémit et s'accrocha à l'autre homme. Leurs langues tournoyèrent lascivement tandis que leurs mains s'égaraient sous les vêtements.

Ils finirent par se séparer. Jack contempla Ianto. Les jeune homme avait les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux brillants. Il haletait légèrement. Il était magnifique. Jack n'avait qu'une envie, rabattre le siège et prendre Ianto, là tout de suite dans la voiture. Il grimaça. Le parking était malheureusement bien éclairé et assez fréquenté à cause de la proximité des cinémas.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, souffla Ianto en expédiant le pull à l'arrière.

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

-Ah bon? Je réfléchissais au trajet que j'allais emprunter pour éviter la circulation au centre-ville et...

-C'est ça, oui! Je te connais. Tu pensais au sexe.

-C'est de ta faute! Se défendit l'autre homme, y'a pas idée d'être aussi sexy. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te sauter dessus maintenant et...

-Tss! Tss! Avec tout ce que tu as à te faire pardonner, tu peux au moins m'emmener diner. Tu m'as promis un _vrai_ rendez-vous, Jack, argua Ianto. Tu veux que je ressorte ma liste? 1) Tu t'es roulé une pelle avec John Hart et tu t'en es vanté auprès de moi, 2) Tu...

-Stop! S'écria Jack, on en parle plus. Il prit un air boudeur. Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné.

-Je t'ai _presque _pardonné, allégua Ianto. Il s'inspecta les ongles négligemment. Pour le reste je déciderai ce soir.

Jack éclata de rire.

-Ianto Jones qui fait sa petite garce! j'adore! Punaise, quand la balle est dans ton camp tu en profites, hein?

-Comme toi, Jack. Ianto s'étira. Allez, chauffeur, démarrez.

-À vos ordres, monsieur.

Vingt minutes plus tard Jack se garait à Cardiff Bay. Il sortit de la voiture et se précipita pour ouvrir la portière de Ianto qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'espère que tu aimes manger français ? S'inquiéta Le capitaine.

Ianto sourit.

-J'adore!

Jack prit la main de Ianto. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au restaurant. L'endroit était relativement calme. En été le quartier était très animé. Il y avait des concerts en plein air, des spectacles et pas mal d'animation. Mais en ce soir de janvier pluvieux quelques passants seulement se pressaient vers les restaurants et les bars.

En arrivant devant le restaurant le gallois s'aperçut avec amusement mais sans surprise aucune qu'il faisait également hôtel. Jack avait ses critères bien à lui pour sélectionner un bon restau. Manifestement la nourriture et le service n étaient pas les seules priorités à ses yeux.

Le repas fut parfait. Ianto découvrit avec émerveillement l'omelette aux truffes. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, de rugby, de la nécessité de changer de SUV, un peu de leurs collègues. Ianto relata à Jack l'histoire du quartier où ils se trouvaient. La fin des docks suite au déclin du charbon, la construction du barrage qui avait donné un grand lac d'eau douce et le développement touristique de l'endroit qui s'en était ensuivi. Jack raconta quelques anecdotes amusantes qui lui étaient arrivées au cours de sa longue vie. Pour le dessert il commanda une mousse au chocolat et Ianto une crème brulée. Jack voulut du champagne. Ils avaient déjà consommé une bouteille de vin. Ianto grimaça.

-On ne va pas pouvoir conduire après ça, souffla t-il.

-Qui parle de conduire? Répondit Jack en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif. J'ai réservé une chambre.

-Tu penses à tout, ironisa Ianto.

-Je pense à toi, surtout. Je voulais te dire encore une fois que je suis désolé pour la manière dont je me suis conduit, reprit Jack plus sérieusement. C'était moche. Il déglutit et posa une main sur celle de son amant sur la table. Parfois je suis un vrai salaud. Je dépasse les bornes et les autres autour de moi en souffrent. Je comprendrais si...

-Et si nous commandions le champagne dans la chambre ? Suggéra Ianto en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son amant.

-Ianto Jones, tu es l'homme le plus intelligent de la Terre.

-De la Terre seulement ?

Jack soupira.

-Arriviste!

-Faut savoir ce qu'on veut.

-Et tu veux quoi en ce moment, souffla Jack en se penchant vers lui.

Ses yeux brillaient à la lumière des chandelles. Ianto sentit une fois de plus un élan de désir et d'amour pour cet homme unique qui lui faisait face.

-Toi, répondit-il simplement. Je ne veux que toi.

Jack sourit.

-Moi aussi.

**0000000000**

Dix minutes plus tard ils prenaient possession de la suite que Jack avait réservé. Ianto regarda autour de lui ébahi.

-Merde, on dirait Versailles !

-Tu es déjà allé à Versailles ? S'enquit Jack.

-Non, mais c'est l'idée que je m'en fait. Je suis déjà allé en France mais seulement en Bretagne.

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Ce n'était pas des souvenirs qu'il avait envie d'évoquer ce soir.

Jack le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Oh, tu es encore humide! S'exclama t-il en passant la main sous la chemise de l'autre homme. Moi aussi je n'ai pas eu le temps de sécher.

-Je vais nous faire couler un bain chaud, proposa Ianto en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Non, l'arrêta Jack, _je_ vais nous faire couler un bain et toi tu vas te déshabiller et nous servir une coupe de champagne. Ce soir c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi.

-À vos ordres patron!

-Vraiment, tu es impossible! S'exclama Jack en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi?

-Tu n'en a aucune idée ? Répliqua Ianto mutin.

Jack se mit à rire. Il adorait voir son amant aussi espiègle.

-Si, j'ai bien quelques idées mais elles impliquent un Ianto tout nu dans un bain et moi avec, déclara Jack en se dirigeant vers l'autre pièce.

Bientôt le gallois entendit l'eau couler. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements humides et servit deux coupes de Champagne. Une coupelle de fraises était posée près du plateau. Ianto avait entendu dire que le Champagne se mariait à merveille avec ces fruits. Il ne put résister à l'envie et en préleva une qu'il croqua. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. C'était absolument délicieux.

-Alors petit gourmand, tu ne peux pas attendre? Demanda une voix du seuil de l'autre pièce.

Jack contempla Ianto et se mit à bander instantanément. Son amant se tenait au milieu de la pièce, nu comme au premier jour, les joues aussi rouges que la fraise qu'il était en train de déguster. Il s'approcha, le prit dans ses bras et quémanda du bout des lèvres un morceau du fruit qu'il cueillit directement dans la bouche invitante de l'autre homme. Puis la dégustation se transforma en un baiser passionné. Les mains de Jack s'égarèrent sur le corps de son amant qu'il repoussa sur le lit.

-Le..le bain, gémit Ianto.

-Je ne peux pas attendre, haleta Jack. Regarde l'effet que tu me fais.

Il prit la main de l'autre homme et la posa sur le renflement de son pantalon puis s'attaqua au corps nu offert. Il l'embrassa, le lécha, le mordilla. Ianto s'arc boutait sous les caresses brulantes. Quand la bouche de Jack se referma sur son sexe dur il ne put retenir un cri de pur plaisir.

-Jack, ouiiiii!

Le capitaine lui prodigua sa délicieuse torture pendant un moment mais lui aussi était au bord de la jouissance. Il défit rapidement sa braguette et libéra son sexe brulant.

-Je vais te prendre comme ça, haleta t-il, tout habillé.

-Oui, Jack, oui, geignit le gallois. Le fait de se trouver nu dans les bras de son amant vêtu l'excitait au plus haut point. il sentit les doigts de l'autre homme s'introduire en lui et le préparer rapidement, vite remplacés par son sexe en érection.

L'orgasme de Ianto fut fulgurant. Il se libéra entre leurs corps sans que Jack n'ait même touché son pénis. Ce dernier le suivit dans le plaisir en poussant un cri guttural et s'abattit sur son amant à bout de souffle.

-Un jour tu vas bien finir par me tuer, haleta t-il bruyamment.

Ianto attendit que les battements de son cœur aient repris un rythme normal.

-Ce serait une belle façon de mourir, souffla t-il.

Jack cueillit ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement puis il se retira et s'abattit sur le côté, entrainant Ianto dans ses bras.

-Mince, mes vêtements ! Gémit-il en contemplant le sperme sur sa chemise et son pantalon..

Ianto se mit à rire.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne prend pas le temps de se déshabiller!

-J'étais trop pressé, tu étais là, nu et appétissant comme la fraise que tu étais en train de manger. Tiens, au fait...

Il se leva, se déshabilla et alla chercher les coupes de Champagne. Il en tendit une à son amant. Ianto en but une gorgée et embrassa Jack.

-Un baiser au Champagne, c'est le luxe, déclara t-il. On le prend maintenant ce bain?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Jack en finissant sa coupe. Alors, je suis pardonné ?

Ianto sourit.

-Je sais pas. je réserve ma réponse pour demain matin, le taquina t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? S'exclama Jack les mains sur les hanches, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

-Beaucoup de fraises, de Champagne, de baisers et ...d'amour, répondit le gallois.

Jack sourit.

-Ça je peux le faire, déclara t-il avec assurance. Allez, monsieur Jones, dans le bain, nous avons un programme chargé pour la nuit!

Ianto sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Jack sur ses talons.

.

FIN


End file.
